


My Chance! (to save you)

by legendarycomputerpoetry



Series: The Demon Brothers and You [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Cosplay, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Holding Hands, Implied Relationships, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarycomputerpoetry/pseuds/legendarycomputerpoetry
Summary: Levi takes you to an anime convention per your request. You’d spent the previous night putting the final touches on your cosplay of Bayonetta so you were super excited. However, some handsy photographers nearly ruin your day--thankfully, Levi comes to your rescue in a way you’d never expect.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: The Demon Brothers and You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	My Chance! (to save you)

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism: Always welcome, as long as it is constructive! Works that are canon divergent will be labeled as such.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any characters mentioned in this work, nor do I own the rights to the _Obey Me! - Anime Otome Dating Sim / Dating Ikemen_ franchise. All rights are reserved to NTT SOLMARE ©.

Last year, you had been busy with R.A.D. and making a dent in the seemingly endless amount of tasks that Diavolo threw at you. You could barely watch anime last year, let alone go to a convention for a few days. Levi had gone, but that was because he  _ made _ time for anime-related things. You didn’t. He had come back after two days excitedly telling you about every merchandise table and special guests that had been there. Of course, Levi didn’t mean to make you feel left out, but that was the end result nonetheless. But the aforementioned was water under the bridge now, because Levi and you were currently entering the biggest anime convention in the Devildom.

The both of you had stayed up late last night working on your costumes, Levi with his Edward Elrich cosplay, and you with your Bayonetta cosplay. You knew that your choice of cosplay was risky; a large part of Bayonetta’s fanbase--at least from what you’ve seen online--was interested in her for her lack of clothing. But the hours you’d spent making this costume could not be thrown away just because you were  _ embarrassed. _ Plus, this convention was in the summer so if you’d worn any of your other cosplays...you’d probably die of heatstroke. The open back made you a little nervous, as well as the tightness of the leather on your body. But listen.  _ Bayonetta. _

Levi was being a gentleman about it--despite the fact that  _ both _ of you know he couldn’t help but sneak a few peeks before the two of you got to the convention hall. He tried not to stare too long, which you appreciated very much.

After an hour of awkward train rides and prying eyes at the bus stations, you went to in between the aforementioned train rides, both of you could see the large hotel after a series of large steps. Almost like bleachers. These stairs were littered with other cosplayers and convention photographers, as well as groups of fellow convention-goers, were congregating. 

“Are you excited?” You bumped Levi’s shoulder with your own.

Levi’s eyes were practically sparkling, so you already knew the answer, “Of course! How about you?”

“Same here, but I’m going to be even  _ more _ excited when that live concert starts later tonight.”

He gasped,  _ “You’re  _ excited about the Ruri-chan concert?!”

You smiled, offering him a thumbs-up as your answer. 

Levi was about to go on one of his tangents about Ruri-chan’s perfection and the endless amount of merchandise he was going to buy at the convention, but a young man--not in cosplay--approached the two of you.

“Hey there. Sorry to intrude,” he held up his camera and with a wink, he said, “that cosplay is great. Do you mind if I snap a couple of pictures?”

“Uh, okay.” Levi looked a little annoyed that he wasn’t able to talk your ear off.

The guy shook his head at your companion, “Oh my bad. I meant  _ just _ Bayonetta.”

“Oh me?”

You offered an apologetic look to Levi and allowed the young man to take a few pictures. Once he’d captured some you were standing proudly or just casually posing in, you noticed that a small crowd had gathered around. Looking around, you couldn’t see Levi anywhere. He wasn’t the type to run off on his own--unless Ruri-chan is involved--so this was a little frightening. 

“Thanks, everyone, but I’m going to find my friend and go inside,” You moved to leave but the young man that had first taken your picture grabbed your arm a bit too roughly, “Um, excuse me--”

“You haven’t done the right poses for Bayonetta, though. We’ll leave you alone after that, okay sweetheart?”

“Please don’t call me that.”

The guy began to rub his hands all over your body, and you could feel new sets of hands joining the fray. You looked around desperately for an opening in the crowd, as well as trying to find Levi.

Just as you were about to give up completely and allow yourself to succumb to the oncoming panic attack, Levi practically materialized next to you. He had somehow pushed himself through the fortress that was these touch-starved simps.

“Hey. Leave them alone.”

“And what are you gonna do about it?” one of the guys behind you had hissed.

Levi pulled out two pink-colored lightsticks from his cosplay jacket and then tied a white band around his head. You recognized it immediately as his gear for Ruri-chan concerts.

“I’ll  _ wotagei _ all over you cuckolds.”

By this point, more and more convention-goers were staring at the group of men who were touching all over you. They were also staring at Levi, who said with absolute seriousness, “I have the power of God and anime on my side!”

The group of men looked at him like he was stupid. And maybe he was, but you found him endearing and like a superhero right now. They dispersed, as well as the crowd, so the two of you were finally alone together again.

“Sorry,” Levi began putting his  _ otaku _ gear away, “I should’ve done something when that first guy started acting weird.”

“It’s okay,” you assured him with a smile, “I’m just glad that you came before anything super scary could happen.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“As sure as Ruri-chan’s talent.”

After seeing his cute smile, you grabbed his hand and laced your fingers around his. You could hear him sputtering in embarrassment next to you.

“Jeez, calm down,  _ Ed.” _

Levi’s face reddened and you noticed that behind his hand--that was covering his face--he was staring right at you, and not your costume.

  
“You just like picking on me,  _ Bayonetta.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: I can't believe I'm already almost halfway through this series! This one was a bit different, but I hope everyone enjoys it all the same. Thank you for reading!
> 
> 🍂Comments are like chicken soup for the soul; they warm my heart and keep me inspired--specifically to continue writing fanworks like the one you just read. I love seeing comments, no matter if they are key smashes or an essay. 🍂
> 
> _💌 Social Media: 💌_  
>  Tumblr: @legendarycomputerpoetry  
> Twitter: @elrisquent


End file.
